Charmed
by Kate16
Summary: Harry Potter is known to be a charmer. Charmers are witchs or wizards that have the ability to win anyone's heart. See how he grows up and touches a certain person on the way. Will be NC-17 for later chaps. My first fanfic! Please r/r!


****

Charmed

Chapter One

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Tell me what you think of it, okay? Thanks! Um, I really don't have much to say, so I'll let you go ahead and read the fic. Oh yeah, I own nothing.

***

Harry Potter was an average sixteen-year-old wizard. Except for the many reasons that made him different from his roommates, his classmates, and his friends. The reasons, such as he wasn't any ordinary wizard. He was Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter.

Everyone from the streets of Diagon Alley, to the little shops of Hogesmade knew the name Harry Potter. It rang a bell of pride of being a wizard. And a pride to his friends of knowing him. 

If you had gone around and asked someone what they'd felt after they'd met him, they'd say he charmed them. They didn't know whether it was his smile, or his emerald eyes that held that willing power to win people over so easily, but they knew, it was something.

Harry waited at the barrier of Platform Nine and Three quarters. His unruly black hair was messier than ever, his emerald eyes showed brightly through his thick rimmed glasses. The sky was bright blue and not a single cloud hovered in it's presents.

Harry supposed he had grown up over the years. Growing to reach six foot, he grew a trait of all his roommates. He had the long, lanky figure of Ron, the broad shoulders from Dean, and the gently curve of muscles from Seamus. He hadn't gotten anything from Neville; even if he had, it would have been some type of snoring. 

And of course he had the graceful motion of doing everything, thanks to his seven years of playing Quidditch on the Gryffindor team.

"Harry!" a voice called him

Harry turned to the sound of his name and saw a mob of red hair running to him. Ron put a hand on his shoulder, bent down and tried to get his breath. He took in a large amount, then gave out a shaky laugh. "Good morning."

Ron let out a small chuckle and wheezed. He stood up straight and smiled. "'Morning, Harry." He looked his best friend over. "Well, you sure have grown up!" He grinned and started to push his owl, Pigwidgeon, back into his cage. "Pig, stay in there!" He turned back to Harry and forced his lips to curl up. "I think we better go. The git's going to cause a scene."

Harry nodded as the two boys pushed their carts through the barrier at ten thirty. Still half an hour before the train left. The sooner the better. They would have a better chance and finding a compartment near the back of the train.

The steam and smoke of the Hogwarts Express towered into the sky. Ron took a wilt of it and sighed. "Glad to be back, Harry?"

"Anything to get away from the Dersley's," he said.

Ron looked over to him. "I thought that you were going to start to live with Sirus."

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Vernon says I am going to live with him. Funny thing though. He can't stand me. And when I get out of Hogwarts I'm going to move into a place of my own." Harry stretched his arms back and yawned. "Yeah, a place of my own. Well, right after I curse the Dersley's.'

Ron sniggered. "You do that, mate. You go ahead and do that." He paused. "Did he visit?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he visited me alright. Tried to everyday. Ended up coming every weekend though. He took me down to Hogesmade and to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. He said next summer, he wanted to take me on a trip. A real vacation away from the Dersley's and away from Pivot Drive."

"Where'd he say he would try to take you?"

Harry grinned. "To the Virgin Islands." His grin grew. "He said something I never expected him to say."

"What?" Ron leaned closer as the started to push their carts toward the train. The train rang its bell and released an amount of smoke.

"Well, he said, and I quote, 'Harry, you're missing something in you're life that other boys should be having.'"

"So? What's so strange about that?" Ron asked.

Harry let out a small laugh. "Let me finish. I asked him what it was and he said, 'A girl to screw.' It didn't seem like him, but he started laughing afterwards, so I figured it was some kind of joke. But I figured out it wasn't though after a while."

Ron smirked. "Oh yeah? When was that?"

"When he started to make arrangements for hotels and motels on the islands." Harry smiled as he stored away his cart and took his trunk. He dragged it to somewhere in the back compartment. He found one that was empty and threw his trunk to the space above the bench.

"Glad about being back?"

Harry turned his head to Ron. "Did you already ask me that question?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno...I suppose I'm just happy to be back."

Harry looked at him from across the bench. "Yeah? That reason wouldn't be called Lavender Brown, would it?" Harry smirked at him.

Ron flushed red and tried to tuck his embarrassment into a book. "Shut up. It wasn't just because of Lavender. I was happy to get away from Fred and George."

Harry made a 'o' with his lips. "So they were pranking again?" Ron nodded. "Oh, I see. Sirus took me to their joke shop. Great place. New; popular. Zonko's better watch out or else The Wizard Weasley Wheezes will put them out of business."

"Yeah," Ron said. He looked out the window. "Where the bloody hell is Ginny?"

"Why?" Harry asked, sticking his own head out the window. 

"Oh, Mum thought she was getting into some kind of trouble with some boys at school so she made watch after her. I have to make sure she stays '_innocent' _ as long as she can. Hell with it. I have more important things on my mind than to worry about who's screwing my sister."

Harry scratched his head, and watched how Ron kept glancing at the door. "Go see her, Ron. Lavender's waiting. If Hermione comes, I'll tell her you went to your girlfriend so you could have some fun." He sent him a wink.

Ron smiled at Harry before rising up. "You have a sick mind Harry." He added just before sliding the compartment door shut, "You must have got it from Dean or Seamus."

Harry felt a huge grin tug on the corners of his lips. He sighed, and took out the book that Hermione had given him for his birthday this year. Another book. She seemed to find it amusing or flattering to see Harry read them, then ask him questions about them. 

Just the previous year she'd given him a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. He read it, and by the time he was done, he'd learned ever passage in the school. He never had any desire to read that book. But there he was, a year ago, curled up in the fifth year boys' dormitory reading the thick book with his dim lamp light to please her.

And this year she send him another book. This one more to his liking. _Legends and Clues of Astrology._ It was and interesting book. He enjoyed reading it for that matter. He opened it up and started to read the first page when Ron burst through the door, panting, a lipstick mark pressed to his cheek.

"So, I'd say things went well?" Harry wriggled his eyebrows.

Ron caught his breath. "Yeah."

"Ron, you really are out of shape." Harry smiled and tucked the book back into his trunk. 

Ron sat down across from him in his seat. "Oh shut up." He took another deep breath and felt his heart go back to a normal pulse. He looked out the window. Harry looked him over and gave him a small smile.

Ron had grown six foot three, towering over Harry by three inches, long and lanky just as all the Weasley's tended to be. His red hair was a literal glowing flame and his freckles were bright specks of fire on his pale and sun burnt skin. His eyes were brown though, kind of a dull color. Nothing like Hermione's. Hermione's eyes were light brown, with small flecks of gold hinted in them. Dazzling.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry stopped thinking and looked over to Hermione. "I dunno...maybe she was running late?"

"That's not like her," Ron pointed out. Usually she gets here before or the same times as us."

"So what? She's running a little late this year. Cut her some slack." Harry re opened his book and settled himself back down before reading again.

He and Ron sat in silence for a while; Harry reading his book and Ron just staring out the window. Finally the last whistle tooted from the train and the conductor yelled, "All aboard!"

Students rushed from their families or from the barrier and scattered in the train. Hermione still had plenty of time until the train departed. She would make it. She always did. How could Hermione miss the beginning of a school year?

It wasn't until the train started to move when Harry and Ron began to panic.

"Wait, she's most likely coming toward the compartment," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Just then the compartment door slid open. Harry and Ron looked at the door and saw a young woman, sixteen or so, with brown hair staring at them. There was something familiar about her, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Guys?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me like I'm some kind of ghost? It's just me. Hermione."

Hermione.

Boy, had she changed. She had lost her busy and frizzy hair, which was replaced by golden brown ringlets, which hung down to the middle of her back. She had lost most the roundness in her face, though. She had a dark Caribbean tan, her light brown freckles looking like little flecks of brown paint against her skin. And her eyes. Her eye's hadn't changed. The same loving, brown-gold eyes.

"Hello?" she asked again.

They snapped out of their daze and blinked stupidly at her. "What?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What are you guys staring at? Come on, I didn't change that much, did I? I just lost the frizzy hair."

"And some weight," Ron added, concerned.

"Well, you can blame that on my dear Auntie Bella. She's a vegetarian, so all I could eat was vegetables and no meat! You don't know how much I'm looking forward to the feast. Roast beef, pork, ham..." She sighed. "You don't think I'm a pig, do you?"

The shook their heads in unison. She smiled at them and stuffed her trunk over her bench. She was wearing a tank top with simple jeans shorts. He pulled out her Hogwarts robe and started to put it on.

"You're putting your robe on now?" Ron said. "How come?"

"Because I feel like it Ron," she answered. She saw Harry was reading and smiled slightly when she saw it was the book she gave him. "You enjoying your book, Harry?

Harry looked up for a minute, then smiled at her. He caught her eyes with his and he could tell she was smiling from the inside out. "Yeah. It's great Hermione. I really like it."

She beamed at him. "I'm glad."

Ron scowled. "Well, I know Harry liked my present!" he smiled. "I got it while I was in Romania with Charlie and all those dragons."

Harry smiled. "Actually Ron, I couldn't figure out how to use yours."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "See? The simplest gifts, such as books, are the very best. They're fun to read and they increase you're knowledge!"

Harry grinned and turned back to reading. Ron scowled at her. "Hermione, if everyone in the school enjoyed reading as much as you and was as smart as you, then they would need about twenty million libraries." He shuddered. "Imagine all of those Hermione's...."

She playfully smacked him over his head. He rubbed it and leaned back in his chair. "I'm famished. I wish the cart would come here soon...I want to eat something sweet."

Just then the old witch with the candy cart came in and smiled at them. "Good morning, to you, dears. Can I offer you something from the cart?"

All three of them lunged for it, taking candies and sweet drinks from the cart and giving her coins and sickles. Ron paid for all of them. "What was that for?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her sweet cheery drink.

Ron grinned. "Well, this summer in Romania, there were these dragon races. Charlie bet on a certain dragon would win, and everyone put in their bets. The pot got over three hundred thousand galleons! He won and know he gave us some money for the year. About a fifty galleons, to be exact. And he gave the twins some money for their store."

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, thoughtfully. She chewed on a chocolate frog. "They opened up this summer, didn't they?" Ron nodded. "I wanted to go, but Mum and I were busy with shopping. I wanted to get some more books for light reading." She pointed to the box that was next to her bench. The lid wasn't closed, and it showed books. Many books, which were very thick and long.

"Herm," Ron began, "if this is light reading, what do you consider heavy reading?"

"I refuse to answer that." She popped at Bettie Botts Every Flavor Bean into her mouth. She made a face then swallowed. "Sour apple."

Harry's face lit up. "Apple?" He reached over and took a green one out from her bag. He popped it into his mouth and chewed. It took all his courage not to spit it out again. "Eww-I thought you said it was apple!"

"I just ate the one that was apple, Harry." She grinned. "Why? What flavor was it?"

"Apricot." Harry cringed. "I hate apricots." Ron sniggered.

"That's why I never bother with them anymore." He took out a bean and looked at it. It was a peachy shaded color. "I try the ones that only look safe. Like this one." He tossed it into his mouth and spit it back into his hand. "Earwax."

Harry and Hermione laughed. They caught each other's eyes, and then laughed some more. Every now and then after that, Hermione would squeeze out a giggle and Harry would snigger.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, except for the occasional thump against the door from a trunk falling from sharp turns. There weren't any distractions, until he showed up.

He showed up with his hair greased back, his eyes, steely gray, and his two gouges behind him, Draco Malfoy looked the same he did every year: smart, smug, smitten and dirty. He'd currently caught the attention of the Weasley's little sister, Ginny, but he kept that to him self. He couldn't ruin his reputation.

Harry put his book down and looked at their intruders. "What do you want, Malfoy? We are trying to do some things in here."

Malfoy took a quick look around. They were all reading. Harry and Hermione books, while Ron read a magazine about the Chudly Cannons. "This doesn't matter to Granger. Shouldn't you be saving the world or something Potter? Being one of those hero's you like to become before saving the world?"

Harry gritted his teeth, but then turned his head back towards the brown book that he was reading earlier. Malfoy stared at him for a minute, then realized that he wasn't going to answer, and left.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated with ribbons and banners and festive colors. The sun shone brightly down onto the castle, and the breeze made small ripple of waves in the lake. Harry breathed in the fresh air as he, Ron, and Hermione climbed off the carriages. 

Hermione smiled and started to make toward the crowd of people. They went inside. The four tables were covered in emerald, sapphire, raven, and scarlet. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, they all watched has Professor McGonagall came in to make her speech about the first years.

"Welcome to another year. Let the sorting ceremony begin!" The Sorting Hat sang a song, which happened to change every year. The hall broke into applause.

"Abbot, Amanda!" A girl with long blond hair walked up to the hat. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs cheered and welcomed her.

Hufflepuff got sixteen new first years, Gryffindor got eleven, Ravenclaw got thirteen, and Slytherin got ten.

Professor Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to another year. I have a few announcements, then the feast may begin." He took out a roll of parchment and cleared his throat. "The care taker, Flinch, has asked all of you to please stop by his office to look at the list of Zonko's and The Weasley Wizard Wheezes toys that he will be taking up," he caught Ron's eye and winked.

"Then of course, I'd like you to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Arpeggio." There was a small applause. "Yes, and now, as you all know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, like it is every year. I have two words to say to you, tonight." He stopped and grinned. "_Good night."_

Ron and Harry laughed as their plates filled with food. He grinned at Hermione who was smiling. She grinned back. 

Hermione must have been right when she said she hadn't eaten any meat all summer. She inhaled her food. The roast beef, pork chops, chicken-all dissapeared from her plate. She smiled and set down her fork after a few minutes and sighed. "I was starving. She looked up to see the faces of a stunded Harry and Ron. "What? I told you I was hungry."

They both just shook their head and conintued to eat their meal.

* * *

Harry and Ron wandered into the Gryffindor common room shortly after that. Their eyes were both blood shot, and the look of pure terror on their faces. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at them. "What's wrong?"

Ron shook his head and collasped in a big arm chair. He closed his eyes and continued to shake his head. "I never knew," Harry panted, "that they would attack us like that."

Hermione looked at him. He dropped himself on the couch and put his head over her book. "Hi."

She looked down at him. "Harry, I'm trying to read." He sat up, and then laid down the other way. "What can't you believe?"

"That they would attack us." Harry grinned.

"Who?"

"Girls."

Hermione looked back at her book. "So tell me, what did these girls do to you?"

Harry scratched his head. "Well, for starters, they started to touch me and Ron in some very inapropreate places."

Hermione giggled. Ron scowled at her. "It's not funny, Moine!"

Hermione cringed. "Ron, if you have to call me by some type of nick name, please, leave it at Herm. Alright?"

Ron nodded. "Sorry." Then he leaned back into the chair. "It was horrible Hermione! Horrible! The girls kept touching us and trying to kiss us," he shuddered but a small grin was on his face. "Best experince of my life."

Harry snorted. "Maybe for you. Not for me."

"Well, I can understand why'd they do that to you two." Hermione said, and then started reading agian.

"Really?" Harry asked, interested. "Why?"

She closed her book with a loud snap. "Well, for one thing, you both grew up over the years here." She sighed. "Yeah. I can remember all the way back then. You guys were so stupid."

"Hey!" The shouted. "We were eleven, alright?" Ron said. "Continue, please."

"Well, you two grew up to be two handsome boys." She stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. Classes _do_ start tomorrow, you know. I'd like to get some rest. Good night, Harry. Good night, Ron." She walked away from them up the steps toward the Girls' Dormitory. They saw her disappear behind the pillar and a door slam shut.

Ron cringed. "What's her problem?" Harry shrugged. "Well, Harry, I think it would be best for me to hit the sack too. I'm tired and sleepy. For once I'm taking a leaf out of Hermione's book. Care to come? I think Dean and Seamus are already up there. Probably looking through magazines of naked witches..." he shuddered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be up there in a minute Ron. Go ahead." Ron shrugged and walked up the stairs leading to the Boys' Dormitory. He watched Ron disappear behind the pillar and a door shut quietly. Harry let out a small breath of relief and looked down at a little book Hermione dropped. The title interested him the most: _Charmers; The Wizard of the Century_. Charmers? What the heck?

Harry tucked it into his pocket of his robes. He would give it to her in the morning. He stood up and stretched. He yawned and a couple of first years turned to look at him. He grinned sheepishly and the girls giggled away. He scratched his head, the headed for his dormitory.

Meanwhile, Hermione turned around her room in her pajamas and covered by her nightgown. She gave a small sigh, and fell into her bed. Lavender Brown looked at her strangly, then grinned. 

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione looked over to her. "Hi Lavender."

Lavender got out of bed wearing her pink pajamas. "How are you?"

"You know, Lavender, you don't have to make it sound like we just met yesterday." Hermione leaned back into her bed. "What is it?"

Lavender sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well, I was wondering...how did you do it?"

"What?" Hermione mumbled, half asleep already.

"Change your look like that?" Lavender smiled. "I mean, it's a great improvement. You got rid of you fizzy hair and you look a lot prettier. I saw a lot of guys looking at you tonight."

Hermione sat up. "You did? Really?" Maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all.

"Yeah. Don't be surprised if some guys you don't know come up to you and try to talk to you. My advice is this," she giggled. "Don't talk to them. They're losers. Focus on what you have."

"Which is..."

"Harry."

Hermione suddenly blushed. "No, Lavender, you've got it wrong. Harry and me aren't a 'thing'. We're just friends."

Lavender nodded. "Uh huh. Sure, Hermione, sure." She tugged on a strand of her hair. "What did you want to show me? You were mentioning Harry and some type of book...what was it?"

Hermione looked at her blanky. "huh?" She smiled suddenly. "Oh yeah! Where is that...I must have dropped it somewhere."

"Oh well," Lavender said, slipping back into her bed. "I'm tired, Hermione. Can you show me tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Sure, Lavender. I probably have it here, I'm just half asleep and can't see it." She yawned to see that Lavender was already fast asleep. "She doesn't waste time, does she?" She yawned again and set her head on the pillow. Before she knew it she was sleeping.

* * *

Harry turned on his little lamp light that stood on his nightstand next to his glasses. He ajusted them onto his nose, then took Hermione's book from underneath his pillow to start reading it. "_Chapter One: The Charmed Ones."_ Harry looked a the page for a minute, then opened his curtains a little bit and saw they were all asleep. Not wanting to wake them up, Harry read over the first paragraph.

"_The charmed ones arrive into the world ever century. A charmer is a witch or wizard that has the ability of people to charm them and win them over to do what ever they'd like and their deepest disires." _Harry stopped to look at the page for a minute. "Cool."

"_The last charmer in history was Arthur C. Cleansing, a worker for the Ministry of Magic. He died in 1995, in his house of supposed murder." _Harry's face contorted. "Eww. That's gross. Why are they writing about that?" He set the book down on his night stand. "God, that sure is a depressing book for Hermione to be reading." He saw she had marked some of the pages in the book. He flipped around. "Maybe I'll keep this book just a little longer to see if I can read it all. I'm sure Hermione won't mind."

He shrugged as a owl tapped at the window. Harry peeked out through his curtains, but all the other boys were asleep. He got out of his bed and let the owl in. He took a look at the letter that the owl held. It was from Sirus. He grinned and read the letter:

Dear Harry,

How are you? So, I made plans for our vacation this summer. Still planning to go? I know it sounds soon, but I've planned this trip for a long time. Even before I decided to take you along. So, can you? I'll talk to your reletives about it. Send Ron and Hermione my love. Write your first Hogesmade visit. I want to talk to the three of you.

From,

Sirus

Harry smiled and tucked the letter under his pillow along with Hermione's book. He looked at the gray owl which hooted softly. "Go to the owlery. Get some rest, and I'll come get you tomorrow."

As if understanding with Harry was saying, the owl took off and left the room. Harry smiled and closed the window and climbed back into bed. Harry slipped off his glasses again and snuggled back into the warmth of the bed. Before long, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning it rained. The water poured down in thick gray sheets that covered the windows and the ceiling of the Great Hall. Harry woke up late that morning, as he tended to do all rainy mornings. Something was about them. Something that made him want to stay in bed.

"Harry, mate. Get up!" Ron said dripping a cup of cold water on his face. "Rise and shine."

Harry pulled the covers over his head. "The sun isn't shining."

Ron pulled him out of bed. "Come on. Put on a happy face!"

Harry rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What's gotten into you?" 

Ron sat down on his bed. "Lavender promised me something this morning. That if I'm good all day, I get a special treat.' He grinned and leaned back on his bed.

Harry walked into the bathroom and looked at himself. A wreck. Oh well, he didn't really notice too much about his looks anymore. "Yeah, well what's being good? No after class noogie?"

Ron blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah. I can't bother her all day, except maybe a quick kiss and a 'hello'. He started to run his finger through his red hair. 

Harry changed out of his pajamas and put on his jeans and his T-shirt and put his robe over it. His sneakers were beginning to feel snug. "I need new shoes."

Ron looked at Harry's feet, then smiled. "You can get some in a couple of weeks. The first Hogesmade visit is coming up soon!" Ron smiled. "can you believe it already?"

Harry took out his watch from his pocket and fastened it around his wrist. He suddenly remembered he was supposed to write to Sirus about their up-coming trip. Oh well; that could wait until after breakfast, at least. "No. Why are they having it so early this year?"

"I dunno." Ron shrugged. "I feel really bad, because I'm still half asleep like you, but I really want to be awake so I can have my treat."

Harry rolled his eyes and took a seat in the Great Hall across from Hermione. She was eating a muffin, and drinking her morning orange juice. "Good morning guys," she greeted. She pointed to their schedules that were sitting over their plates. She was studying hers. "There you go." She put it down to look at them. "You guys look like you're a wreck."

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah, and you're like Sleeping Beauty." She was. He hair was still in perfect brown curls of rings, her face was bright and happy, and her eyes were so full of life. Harry yawned and looked at his paper in front of him. "We have potions first?"

Ron choked on his oatmeal and looked at him. "What?" He picked up his own, then slammed his spoon down into the bowl making a loud clatter. "I can't believe this! I haven't even seen Snape this year! I was hoping he retired or something. They git's got to be old, you know."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Weasley," a voice said behind them. Ron turned around and saw Snape standing behind them. "I'm still teaching here whether you like it or not." He stormed away and Harry snorted.

"What's his problem?"

Ron looked over at him. "Lame, Harry. Lame. Snape's always had a problem."

Hermione put down her muffin and looked at Harry. "Harry, what classes are you taking this year?"

Harry looked at the schedule. "The usual."

"What? But you could be taking so many good classes, Harry!" she scolded him. "There are so many wonderful classes. Here, take a look at mine." She handed him her schedule. He cleared his throat and read it.

"Ten o' clock, Potions. Eleven o' clock, Arithmacy. Noon, Lunch. One o' clock, Dark Arts. Two o' clock, History of Magic, and three o' clock, Astrology." Harry scratched his chin. "Astrology? Isn't that the same thing as Divitation?"

"Of course not!" Hermione grabbed back her schedule and glared at him. "It's not where I get to see in a crystal ball whether or how many times I'm going to die a year." She started tot eat her muffin again. "It's the study of stars, and planets. That's all it is. And I only have it until January. Then I get another course."

"Fine," Harry snapped at her. "You didn't have to make it sound like some kind of whipping or something."

Hermione slanted her head. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

He shook his head. "No." He looked over to Ron. He shook his head and turned back to his breakfast. "Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." He sighed and suddenly grinned. "You know what I could use, right?"

Ron sniggered. "As in the words of Sirus, 'a good lay'."

Hermione stared at him, but Harry shook his head. "I want to play Quidditch. That always cheers me up." He grinned. "What?"

They both shook their head. "Harry," Ron said, "the first match is next Saturday."

"Exactly why I should practice more." He smiled and took a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed, then took another spoonful. Hermione doubted he knew what he was eating. The past few years, she'd grown to realize that he never really liked oatmeal.

"Harry, you do know you're eating oatmeal, right?" 

Harry stopped chewing and looked down at his plate. "Oatmeal? Oh. I thought it was soggy cereal." He shrugged. "Oh well." He took another bite.

Ron checked his watch. "Nine thirty, mate. We better get to Potions. Come on Herm," he grinned. "You're not the type to diddy daddle."

Hermione grinned and put her book back in her bag. Harry, however, was still eating his oatmeal, with a dazed look on his face. He was smiling, and lightly humming. Ron glanced over at Hermione. "What's wrong with him?" he whispered.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and tapped him. "Harry?" He didn't respond. "Harry?" He suddenly blinked and his spoon dropped with a clatter. 

"Huh?"

"Harry? You there?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

He nodded. "Yeah...what happened?" He didn't want them to know he was daydreaming about what Sirus had said that day when he sat him down and told him about the trip to the Virgin Islands. He- _Sirus sat Harry down. He looked him sternly in the eye. "Harry, what I'm about to say to you is very mature, and I expect you to act like you can handle it, alright?"_

Harry nodded. "Okay, Sirus."

Sirus took in a deep breath. "Harry, I've noticed you've been going through some girlfriends. How much do you know about sex?"

Harry looked at him. Ah, so this is what Sirus wanted to talk about. The facts of life. The birds and the bees. Well, lucky for Harry, five years at Hogwarts had done him enough to know the basics. "Some."

"You know what to-"

"Of course, Sirus. I'm not stupid. I've heard enough from Seamus and Dean." Harry snapped.

Sirus chuckled. "You know what you need Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Harry, you're missing out on what every boy your age needs."

Harry shook his head. "What?"

"A girl to screw." Sirus started to laugh cheerfully, as if laughing at some good joke. Harry eventually started to laugh too.-- 

Harry didn't want to tell that he was thinking of that memory, and imagineing Hermione-

NO!!! Harry smiled sweetly at Hermione and raised. "Nothing's wrong Hermione. Let's go and face Satan." He took in a deep breath and walked to Potions.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me! Sorry if the first chapter was a bit boring, but first chapters are usually like that! Bye!

~Kate~


End file.
